


This Shouldn't Exist in 2021

by mother_of_abominations



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, im sorry lol, tord/oc - Freeform, tord/original character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_abominations/pseuds/mother_of_abominations
Summary: Old oc and Tord. I won a bet and still had to write this. Lost some of myself for this???
Relationships: tord/original character
Kudos: 3





	This Shouldn't Exist in 2021

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a work in progress!! I'll update as I go so please if you enjoy let me know :)
> 
> //this started as a joke but honestly I'm enjoying myself

It was a bright summer day, and yet we were all dragged into the downtown mall because some pretty boy desperately needed his weekly shopping spree. Staying here for my old friend is getting harder with each passing day, I can almost find myself agreeing with the alcoholic on occasion. That in itself is unfathomable, considering how different we are; not to mention how I hate his intentions with Edd. I do not trust him to be a loyal partner at all, and I am fairly certain his liver will give out before he could be a good man to him.

It is strange that they've brought along that girl though, considering we usually only go to the mall together as a group of four. She is rather... loud. Obnoxious, even. Well, maybe that is too strong of a word to describe her. The girl has been around us before and gets along well with them, she's a much better influence than Tom will ever be at least. Smarter than Matt too. Still, she is much too optimistic- I don't believe it for a moment.  
Oh just my luck, the alcoholic wants to buy more cats.

"Ah. I am not going into store full of kittens, Edd. I will wait here."  
"Aww, c'mon, you really don't want to see some cute kitties?" he punched me on the shoulder. I nearly smile.  
"Nei, nei. It is too much for me. I need a smoke anyway. Go ahead in, my friend, I will be here when you finish."  
"Leave him Edd, we've got so little time to shop! I haven't even gotten a new mirror yet.."  
Whiny bastard. Even the freak looked like he rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, okay. Don't go anywhere, bud. We'll just be inside."  
And with a pat on the shoulder with a nice smile, he left with the others. Sometimes I almost wish things were different, he is a good friend. I suppose the only friends I'll have soon are these cancerous things..

There were a lot of things that I love about going out with the boys, but mostly I enjoy being able to laugh with them. It's rare that I get a laugh anymore, and ever since Edd was kind enough to let me hang out with him it's been the saving grace of my life. We only knew each other through our college arts club, but we both paired up and quickly realized we didn't have half the skill those talented people did. I don't mind it though, we have lots of fun just making things together! Matt was ecstatic to finally have a girl to rant about his latest buys with, but truthfully I'm not really big on all his interests. I like dressing up and looking nice but he's obsessed with his own appearance, it's kind of silly. You could imagine how Tom took my introduction, but we've grown closer since the night him and Edd picked me up from a party my sister abandoned me at. The drive home was full of me breaking down and trying to keep my anger at bay, and I think he understood the type of pain I was going through. Either way, we're good friends now.

Yet, I don't think I have had a conversation that lasted more than a minute with the other one. He is always a bit behind the group, hands in his pockets, and almost sulking away from us. Like he has his own special narrative in his head and thinks we don't notice him always watching us. It's a little annoying, especially since I know where exactly he stares at me. I don't have the heart to tell Edd about it though.  
Oh, and there he goes again for cigarette. Just as I thought.

Before I could roll my eyes, I felt a friendly hand on my back, "Hey, Ash.. Can I ask a favor?"  
"Oh! Of course you can- what's up?"  
"Nothing serious don't worry yourself, I'm just... worried. About Tord. He's smoking more than usual and he keeps cutting away from us. I tried bringing it up, but he keeps pushing me away-"  
He sounded hurt, and he almost hung over me as he spoke quietly."  
"I just wanted to ask if you could give it a shot and ask what's going on? I'm hoping he'll give more of an answer to someone he's not too familiar with."  
"Well... I guess I can try. I don't think he likes me though. But- but he's your friend, and I'll do my best to help-"  
Before I could finish my petty insult, I was tied up in a big bear hug in burly arms. I smiled, returning the gesture.  
“Thank you- I know he’s a pain sometimes, but he’s still my best friend.”

Honestly, you would think that girl would know her own place by now. She’s replaceable, I don’t have a clue why Edd would even want her here today- he must have some hidden intent for her. Maybe it’s to bother me.  
“Did my old friend send you, klonete jente?”  
“How did you-”  
“Hush, I knew he’d brought you for something. Let me guess, I am distant? Or is it my smoking habits?” I could see her face flush and contort at my words. I must have guessed correctly, “speaking of, would you like one, liten kanin?”  
“What? No, no. I don’t smoke- but yes, actually, so why are you-”  
I held a hand to my heart, dramatically taken aback by her refusal, “Oh, what a shame. One of these would look so nice against those little lips of yours.”  
“Excuse me?”  
I couldn’t help but smile, it was rather fun to toy with her. So full of energy, and so easily embarrassed. Even when she hit me for it, barking that I was being disrespectful- at least I assume that’s what she was saying. I wasn’t listening, frankly.  
“Oh stop it will you? I am only joking. Now why did you agree to come and speak with me, hm? You already have a distaste for me, so you must have agreed for his sake. If that’s the case, go on and tell him-”

“You don’t shut up, do you?” her face was remarkably angry, and just as red, but she caught me off guard. I didn’t expect her to interrupt me, “All you’re doing is assuming, which sure you were right about him sending me out. But I came out because I was trying to be friendly, you’re part of this group as well as I- the least I could do was try to understand why you would be smoking a pack a day and standing a yard away from us. Even though my own assumption is you just want to stare at my ass without interruption.”

It looks like I finally was able to get a word through his thick skull, with his thick eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline. He was abnormally still, as if he was studying me because just the thought of a woman speaking up to him was incomprehensible. What was really incomprehensible though, was the fact he thought he looked so badass with a red hoodie and a stolen cigarette- he was no scarier than a teenage delinquent.  
“Could you blame me, klonete jente? When you’re wearing skin tight jeans and walking around in a shirt that barely covers half your torso? Du er litt ertende djevel.”  
“Oh, you are not flirting your way out of this-”  
“It was only a joke, liten kanin. Calm down. Though, I will admit. You surprised me. I will cut you a deal. I will tell you about myself, but you must as well. If you play along, I will tell you what is currently going on for Edd, but if you lie to me, you have to share one of these,” he took a drag of his cigarette for dramatic effect, “with me. How does that sound, hm?”

He leaned closer to me, smiling again. It wasn’t at all inviting like his friend’s, it was dark and menacing- it made me feel watched and so vulnerable. I backed away out of instinct, keeping the distance between us.  
“Fine. But you go first, so I know how much to share.”  
“As you wish, liten kanin,” he chuckled, “I am from Norway, my father was a highly respected military engineer who worked on many top secret designs of… questionable morality. My mother was a schizophrenic who barely could comprehend she had a son. They fought often. It was a strict environment. When we moved to London, Edd became like a brother to me. I spent many days with him to keep from my parents."  
I almost felt sorry for him, and I reached to touch his shoulder in comfort, but he almost growled at me- like some kind of dog.  
“I don’t want you pity, bytting. Do not touch me.”  
“It’s not pity, jackass, it’s empathy. I get having a schizophrenic mother. You don’t have to be such a douchebag, you know.”  
“Your mother is schizophrenic as well? Those are strange odds..”  
“Mhm, I think she was more on earth than yours, though. She was always away, working for some overseas military project.”  
“Your father must have raised you then, what was he like?”  
“I don’t have a father, Tord. Stop assuming everything. I was raised by my moma- my other mom. They’re married, and moma was always very sweet when mom was away. Things were.. difficult when she was here though. Moma wanted her to stay, and I think mom really wanted to as well, but in the end she always was drawn to her work. It.. was hard. You know?”

The girl looked as if she was going to cry right there in front of me, it was sad, but still pathetic of her. I pitied the thing though, and tried to comfort her with a hand on her back. She gave a nod of appreciation, surprisingly.  
“Yeah. I do. My father was away for long periods of time as well. I had to learn how to cook and take care of my mom at a very young age. Even when I had Edd, it was just as stressful as when I was alone.”  
“I had some what of a brother like that, his name was Joel. His foster family wasn’t.. nice.. to him, so he stayed with my sister and I- I miss them a lot. Kristen was going to be an archeologist, and- and Joel was going to be a musician. ‘Bigger than John Lennon” he always said…“  
She laughed, but wiped under her eyes to keep her light makeup intact. I hesitantly brushed away her golden curls with a drag from my cigarette. It was odd, but I didn’t like to see her cry like this. I never liked anyone crying, it was too messy.  
”You shouldn’t cry."  
”That’s wonderful advice Tord, really. I will just- stop being sad over my family! Poof! I am cured. Congratulations, you fixed me, asshole..“  
”Nei, nei. You talk as if they fell off the deep end. You sound guilty, but you shouldn’t be. Don’t cry over their choices.“  
She looked at me, bewildered.  
”What?“  
”Nothing. I just… No- that’s weirdly good advice.“  
”Just because I’m prettier than you doesn’t mean I’m as dumb as you, klonete jente.“  
”Oh for god’s sake, shut up,“ she punched my shoulder. I smiled, I’m not sure why.

It was strange how he suddenly became much more patient with me, I was skeptical of his intentions- but it felt almost genuine. But we both became very silent for a moment, he flicked the ash of the end of his cigarette and put it out just to light another. He didn’t offer me one this time, but he leaned against the concrete and a little over me, as if he was confining in me. I didn’t notice it at first, but I was leaning into him as well. The tips of his fingers twitched at my side, and his eyes did everything he could to avoid me. Even his foot tapped from nerves. Oh, I see why he got so patient with me now.

“You know, if you’re going to try anything, we’ll have to tell your friend. I’m not going to dodge you every time we hang out because I let you have a one night stand.”  
“What? Faen, well-”  
I gave him a stern glare, “I’m not putting up with a man-child. So either control yourself, or try again jackass.”  
“Fine.”

With closed, annoyed eyes, he grabbed my hand and held it tightly with a long drag from his cig. Then he flicked it on the ground and stamped it out, before he moved to hold my chin rather roughly.  
“You make this very difficult, liten kanin. I will play your games.”  
And with those husky words, he pressed his lips against mine. Before I knew it, I was wrapped deep in his arms and in his toxic breath plagued with smoke. I tried to break away to protest, but he hushed me with a kiss to my jaw and a command in a language I didn’t understand. Truthfully, I had no idea he would act on my suggestion so soon, and now I’m caught up in his hands with my own grabbing at the fabric of his hoodie. I don’t know if I’m trying to push away, or keep him there. Eventually, I turned away from him and coughed, a sour look on my face.

“You taste like cheap nicotine…”  
“A little late to be complaining about that, no?”


End file.
